What I Was Taught To Do
by PheonixOnFire
Summary: Spy story. A Draco and OC fic. Laura Campbell is a spy from America who is on the run from rebels or other enemies. She hasn't seen her family for more then a day in 3 years and now has to battle feelings of love as well as finding out who is trying to kill her. Life at Hogwarts gets quite stirred up. I think this will be around the 3rd book. But it might be mixed.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a "get to know" chapter. It shows what happened in the past, the juicy stuff comes later, but I figure it is always good to know what happened in the past. Draco and O.C fic.

Chapter 1

I could hear from outside the door "Good evening boy and girls, I hope your day has gone well and before we can all enjoy dinner I have some exciting news." Dumbledore's voice was loud and strong, soothing as always and I couldn't help but be excited. My name is Lora Campbell, but everyone will call me Rosie Darling in this strange new place called _Hogwarts. _Honestly what kind of name is that, it's almost nausea inducing, but at the end of the day has a nice ring to it I guess. Why the new name and mystery…well it all has to do with what happened about 3 years ago.

_3 years ago_

**_There were shots fired from all directions. Not just magic but gunshots too, it made no sense and all I could think about was getting out safely. I thanked god that it was only me in this house. If my parents or brother were here now I'd probably have a heart attack. They didn't know and now was not the time for them to find out. They would never need to know that I was a spy for the American Government Of Wizards or the AGW, we were infamous for stopping all the problems that occurred and no one had to believe it was a secret team of young wizards who were specifically trained in defeating evils in the world. People just thought that they did everything for themselves and that we cleaned up the mess or something. But that was exactly what they were supposed to think. But these people firing spells and bullets seemed to have a problem with this system. In laymen terms I was found out. I didn't know if it was enemies of the AGW or just some stupid wannabe rebels who believed the people who protect them were the enemy. And to think they got normals involved with their own weapons, HONESTLY, the stupidity of these people astounded me._**Side note: Normal's is what I decided Americans would call muggles**_ But whatever I had to get out. I sensed right away the anti appiration spells that were put up, and although I could break them it took too much time that I didn't have. Thankfully I was prepared for this situation; I went to the drawer by the wall and took out the magically concealed cell phone. I had it specially made to be a onetime port key that worked whenever there was an emergency, now was obviously the time. Quickly spelling all my clothes, tools, weapons, and everything else I could think of I got out of there. I dialed 911 and felt the magic take me away. I could almost hear my wards finally breaking when they felt they no longer needed to be up protecting me. I could have stayed there for ever in reality. My house was very much equipped for handling any magic that got thrown its way, but the fact that guns were being used, I didn't want to test the possibility of bullets, or worse, coming through my windows. It was time to get away; the only problem was this was not the ideal situation I was prepared for. _**

_Present day_

And that's how I ended up here, halfway across the world and as far away from home as I could get. I set up decoys in almost every other wizarding school that I could remember from training. Why, because that is what I was supposed to do, that is what I was taught to do. 3 years later and I saw my parents only four times and my brother only once. One time, just thinking about it almost put me to tears, he was my best friend, still is, and I missed him greatly. "It is time to introduce…" I quickly wiped away some stray tears and made my face emotionless, just like I was taught to do.

Reviews please. This is my first fic, and like I said it should get better later. Thank you :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"_It is time to introduce Rosie Darling, the wizard from America!" Dumbledore exclaimed. It made me feel like I was famous, that is until I looked at all the people around me. Famous people didn't get stage fright, and neither did spies I should mention, but I was nervous enough and the dirty and awed and some even perverted looks I was getting was just pushing me over the edge. Everyone was in uniform, which made me feel like I entered some sort of snobby private school. Not that anyone could see that on my face, I was looking as neutral as any good spy did, so I had no problem feigning nonchalance. That is until a spell was fired my way. Even before it hit I knew it was nothing more than a minor hex. More used for pranks then damage, but these days I was on hyper alert and before I even thought about what I was doing my wand was out the spell was refired toward its original owner and I was in full defense mode. Because this happened in 5 maybe 10 seconds tops the entire audience was now just staring in pure shock, some were giggling though because the spell that was fired was meant to make the victim break out in very nasty looking boils. I looked at the person who sent the spell and almost laughed myself. Then I got angry, how dare this random stranger attack a seemingly "innocent" girl who they have had no previous contact with. It didn't even cross my mind that they may have been an enemy because if they were then it would not have been a simple boils jinx that was sent my way but something much worse. This asshole it turned out was a male, not to bad looking either if I was being honest, minus the boils of course. He had platinum blonde hair and a much defined jaw, he looked like he was in shape if maybe a little on the scrawny side. But because of his lack of consideration I decided that his looks did not make up for his obviously horrid personality. These British boys had no idea who they were messing with, well I guess now they did. "How dare you," the blonde boy almost screeched (really not attractively may I add) "How dare you jinx me," he let out, just as a boil popped, it was disgusting and looked very painful by his expression. Then his words struck, he blamed ME for a spell that he set off in the first place. Was this kid NUTS_. _"I have no idea what you are referring to, but I would get those nasty boils checked out if I were you" I calmly replied. He didn't take the hint to drop it and instead, stupidly, took out his wand. Sighing I almost silently Expelliarmused his wand to me but realized if I was to be low key I would have to dumb my magic down to their level, at least a little bit. Everyone knew America had a much bigger and better wizarding force. "I would put that away if I were you honey, because you have no idea who you're messing with." I only stated the truth and again I could see his resistance and his pride shining through his eyes. Thankfully he took away the boils; it was his spell after all so he had no problem undoing it, lucky for him. "Ha! Was that supposed to scare me American, because it did not, you are going to pay for that spell and I am going to enjoy watching you suffer." He laughed menacingly trying to intimidate me, I let it show on my face that it "worked" but just as quickly I flipped out my wand and cast a very simple incarcerous spell on him. These spells were the American version and in maybe this case only America was a lot simpler with their spells. We had all the Latin spells translated and taught in English, though some basic spells were taught in Latin most were just American and that made it easier to learn and master spells. The entire cafeteria had been waiting with bated breath to see what would happen, and well in this case it was not in their schoolmates favor, although many kids seemed to have no problem with this and soon almost all of them were laughing hysterically as Blondie was rolling on the floor screaming for help and something about his father and Malfoy and power and blah blah blah, Merlin he was annoying. "Excuse me, but what exactly do you think you are doing to one of my students,"drawled a tall black haired man, who faintly smelled of potions, darkness, and the obvious lack of showering. "I am quite sorry Mr.…" I looked at him expectantly, waiting for a name "Snape," he replied after a moment's hesitation and it seemed quite forced to _me _"Yes Mr. Snape, I am sorry but your **student **decided to attack a stranger with no thoughts as to whether or not they could truly defend themselves against them, and I for one was only showing him exactly what happens when you strike an opponent blindly and quite dumbly, may I add, and isn't that exactly what this schools teaches not to do, so I believe this example was only fit as both a retaliation and a lesson." I smiled as sweetly as I could but it tasted foul to me, all of these people were idiots if they could not even distinguish a victim from an attacker. Remembering that I was still, unfortunately, fighting for my "rights" I looked into the face of a now slightly surprised, annoyed, and maybe even impressed Mr. Snape, though he quickly took on an expressionless demeanor, I had already seen all the emotions he was quick to hide. "Yes, well it is not your job to teach the students lessons they are clearly not ready to be taught, now please undo the spell and follow me, Dumbledore is waiting for you" Blondie let out an indignant sound before one hard look from Mr. Snape silenced him. I liked Snape, he dropped the subject and did not get me in trouble, which he could have because this system they had here was clearly messed up and perhaps racist or sexist or counryist, if that even existed, but he seemed to be a smart and fairly reasonable man, underneath the bat like exterior that is. I quickly and quietly followed him to the podium where Dumbledore and other adults were sitting. They had not reacted to what had happened, either they were oblivious (which I doubted) or they were simply used to it. I did not like that idea either. "Hello Rosie, how are you doing today, already getting into trouble I see," I turned around to find Dumbledore smiling and his eyes twinkling as he said each word, I loved this man, was all that went through my mind. I gave him a real big hug the second I was close enough and with a little "oof" he returned it with full force. "Hello Albus, and I would not be getting into any trouble if these brits new who they were up against." I smirked at him and then let out a real smile (one I don't let out too often these days) as he started laughing. "Oh my dear, you just had the misfortune of walking by the house of Slytherin, and getting in the face a young Mr. Malfoy, who in reality has no manners and is quite the daddy's boy," he whispered the last part and I heard Snape let out a sound of frustration when the "Slytherin" house was mentioned. The fact that Dumbledore said daddy's boy so freely made my almost fall over from laughter. This was the main reason I chose this school, Dumbledore new my real name and all the dirty little secrets that came with it. And yet I never felt safer. Though he did have a slightly power hungry air about him, I knew it was more for good and more for Britain then America. In general I felt very safe being here with him as the principle, or "head master" as they called it, of this school. And since it was very much like a castle the view was not so bad either. "It is time for sorting Rosie, as I told you before everyone is sorted into a specific house based on their personality, aura, thoughts, actions, and so on, all you must do is put on the sorting hat and then we shall assign you to the table and house you will be with for the rest of your school days here." Though the sorting hat made me full of giggles and disbelief that they even had such a funny sounding thing I just nodded and sat down on a chair that seemed to be specifically set up for this event alone. As the hat was placed on my head I was excited and slightly nervous to discover where I fit in this loony bin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Hmmmm, yesss I seeeee, how very interesting,"_ was all I heard for about a minute. It slightly disturbed me that the hat might be able to see my thoughts; it disturbed me more that it was taking so long. What if I had no distinctive traits, what if I would be put in a bad house, this is so stupid, was the last thought I had before an excited _"YES!"_ was heard from above me. _"Although you fit in very well with Ravenclaw, for your wide range of knowledge, and maybe even with Slytherin for your 'spy status', your true nature is that of loyalty and bravery, Gryffindor is for you."_ This the hat thankfully whispered for only me to hear, and then with a much louder bellow he yelled _"GRYFFINDOR! For the young lady of America."_ One table let out an excited cheer and burst with applause, I heard some cat calls and even some boos, obviously people still had mixed feelings about an American being in their territory. But as I made my way to the part of the table that was for my age and grade (or year as they referred to it) I wasn't all too concerned with what people thought, if someone had a problem with me I will gladly try to change their mind, if that mind couldn't be changed, well it was their loss then. As I neared my section of the table, which was almost too close to the, what was known as the Slytherin table, I was pulled down and sat in between two identical twins. They had glorious smiles on their faces and I was glad I didn't kick them in the face for surprising me and grabbing my arms. Twins! They made me miss my brother more and more, I would have burst into tears if they didn't pull me into a very fast paced conversation so quickly "Hello I'm Fred" one of them said"And I'm George"the other said not even a second later "We are very excited to meet you Ms. America"they stated like together like it was off a script that they memorized "That was bloody" "Awesome the way you beat up" "Malfoy, it's a good thing" "You're on our side." It was crazy, these two boys finished each other's sentences perfectly, after a while I got lost between who was Fred and who was George. After they finished, and I finished giggling, I introduced myself "Hello my name is Rosaline Darling, but you can call me Rosie." I flashed my best smile at them and I realized that it was hardly even forced; the twins lifted my spirits incredibly. "_Now I am never going to be able to tell you apart, so if you don't mind…"_ I quickly turned to each boy and drew an F for Fred on one boy's cheek, then a G on George's cheek. Touching their faces both hesitantly asked "What did you do?" Smiling I replied "I magically drew the letters of your first names on your cheeks so that only I can see it for a second to let me know which twin I am talking to, it will help me tell you two apart." They gasped and started to rub their cheeks as if there was a pen mark on them, I simply looked around at the others who had stayed rather quiet_. _"Hello everyone" I politely said, I could tell this crowd might not be as accepting as the twins had been; Even though these other two gingers had a very large resemblance to the twins. Maybe they would be nice if they felt their kin was accepting of me. But upon closer inspection they both looked pretty hostile, although the ginger boy was slightly appraising me; my looks weren't enough to get him off edge though. "Hello, Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you," I turned slightly to find a small hand extended toward me of a pretty petite brunette with fluffy hair (somewhat frizzy) and slightly uneven teeth. Smiling I took it with a gentle grip, no matter what I was trained to do, I never took on a hard or firm grip, it simply never appealed to me. After a second or two she smiled back and that seemed to ease the tension. Soon almost everyone introduced themselves_. _"Hello my name is Harry Potter" a boy, with a nest of black hair that hid a small scar on his forehead, said. I found out that boy ginger was Ron Weasely and girl ginger was Ginny Weasely, he seemed to be very protective of Hermione and even Harry, Ginny seemed to be into Harry so I knew not to mess with that relationship. Overall the crowd seemed very friendly, the only time there was a stir was when Ron mentioned something about Harry's "status" and his wizard reputation that everyone, but me, seemed to know about it. Harry looked uncomfortable at the attention, Hermione looked disappointed but Ron just looked proud. Turns out Harry accidently killed a very evil wizard when he was just a baby; he survived an unforgivable and has magic love magic flowing through him. As fascinating as that was I didn't see the problem in me not knowing about it. I am an American after all.

Me- "Ron you don't really expect me to know what you are talking about. Good for you Harry about your accomplishment and I am sure it means a lot here, and yes this Voldemort character seems truly terrifying but is it okay if I don't fawn over you like people who care do."

I was trying to be serious but as my words rung in my ears I heard the rejecting tone in them and started laughing, it only got worse when Ron looked like he saw a ghost especially when I mentioned Voldemort. Hermione thankfully looked amused and was giggling a little, Ginny looked angry.

Harry- "No please Ron stop, Rosie don't listen to him I am really not that special, there is no need to even mention it."

Ron- "But Har-

Hermione- "Ronald stop it, you are making both Harry and Rosie uncomfortable. Gosh.

Me- "It's all right Hermione; _Ronald _just needs to keep his pride to himself, right?" I was still smiling and gave Ron a nice overly exaggerated wink.

Thankfully he had no comebacks but instead blushed, or more like flushed, since his whole face became as red as a tomato. Everyone was laughing and finally after inspecting their cheeks thoroughly the twins joined in and it was quite fun. I felt almost guilty at being happy so quickly, but for now all I could do was make the best of it, so being happy shouldn't be bad. After that I was bombarded with questions: Why did you come to Britain? Do you have any siblings? What kind of magic did you learn in America? How did you do that to Malfoy? And finally, Can you teach me that?

I answered as honestly as possible. But about my family and magical training in America I couldn't tell these strangers. Because that is what they were after all…Strangers.


End file.
